murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Up From Ashes
"Up From Ashes" is the premiere episode of the eleventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred fifty-first of the series. It first aired on September 25, 2017 and re-aired on November 27, 2017. Summary Following the gripping Season 10 finale, William Murdoch is under arrest for the murder of Lydia Hall. A jailed Murdoch must prove his innocence amid police and government corruption after the constables are ambushed, Dr. Ogden is kidnapped and Brackenreid goes missing. Who lives? Who dies? While not giving away its hand, the Season 11 premiere wastes no time playing a game of red herrings leading to a series of revelations– all is not what it seems! Character Revelations * Slugger Jackson is found dead at the church by Det. Watts, but Higgins is still alive. * In the City Morgue, Rebecca James operates on George, saving his life. * Dr. Ogden and Inspector Brackenreid cleverly survive their ordeals. * John Hodge was released from prison six months earlier and now owns a dockside tavern. * Nina Bloom has her own plan to avenge her best friend's death and "the best man I have ever met". Continuity * Constable Jackson does not survive the ambush in [[Hell to Pay|''Hell to Pay]]' 'and is given a touching tribute at the Station House in the closing scene. * Franklin Williams installs Miss Marsh from London to manage the Station House, with strict instructions. * This is the second time Dr. Ogden dresses as a man (Murdoch's solicitor); the first time was in [[Victor, Victorian|Victor, Victorian]].'' * It is the first time, Miss James calls Dr. Ogden "Julia!?" at a moment when the good doctor appears little like her usual self. * Murdoch's recording device is employed by Crabtree and Watts to capture the final incriminating evidence. * Detective Watts decides to stay at Station House No. 4, with Murdoch's approval. * Horace McWorthy returns in Shadows Are Falling. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1905 – the Edwardian Era (1901-1910) is the time when King Edward VII rules the British Empire; It is also known as the Belle Époque era, conventionally dated from the end of the Franco-Prussian War in 1871 to the outbreak of World War I in 1914. Trivia * Peter Mitchell's script makes allusion to current U.S. politics with Graham said to be, "trying to make this city (Toronto) great again." * On Sept. 18, Yannick Bisson, in a promo with a cemetery in the background, announced: "A new season of Murdoch Mysteries is coming, but not everyone will return. Who lives? Who dies? Find out September 25th!" Errors * In the scene where Watts runs into the church, a plastic water bottle can be seen in one of the pews for one shot. Even if it was meant to be there, it doesn't show up again in any shots. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Richard Clarkin as Chief Constable Davis Robin Dunne as Franklin Williams John Wildman as Robert Graham Erin Agostino as Nina Bloom Brian Kaulback as John Hodge Calvin Desautels as Edward Dobbs Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Guest Cast Tamzin Outhwaite as Miss Penelope Marsh Sean Bell as Horace McWorthy Jeff Sinasac as Graves Chris White as Constable Robert Skanes as Minister Uncredited Cast Kristian Bruun as Constable Jackson Katy Breier as Lydia Hall Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery MM Season 11 promo 1.PNG 1101 Jackson's Funeral.PNG|Augustus Jackson's funeral 1101 Up From Ashes 2.PNG|With Watts and Franklin Williams 1101 Murdoch with Miss Marsh.PNG|Murdoch with Miss Marsh 1101 Farewell to Jackson.jpg|A farewell toast to Jackson Category:Season Premieres Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Error